User interfaces (UIs) are physical or virtual mediums through which a user interacts with an electronic device. Most UIs of electronic devices use graphic user interface (GUI) components supported in an operating system (OS). The GUIs of electronic devices may have many application icons, such that it is necessary to arrange the application icons in different layers or pages of the GUI.